


Hunt and Capture

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Against a Wall, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Monster Hunter Rhys, Monster Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Things don't go as planned when Rhys chases an abomination.





	Hunt and Capture

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178696259170/hunt-and-capture

The night was dark and the town quiet as Rhys ran after the beast he’d been hunting for weeks. It was an abomination, killing and wrecking havoc as it pleased. And it was his job to stop creatures like this and he was determined not to let it live through the night. Shotgun in hand, he took aim, the monster less than ten feet away, and fired. The pellets hit, but did nothing.

The monster turned a corner, heading for the park, its large, bricked walls expanding on either side. As he reloaded, he ran past the large, iron gates in hot pursuit. So focused he was, that he missed the creature lurking off to the side. It tore away his weapon and shoved him across the walkway to the towering wall, where they crashed against it heavily.

All the air in his lungs left and he groped, wheezing.

“Hunter,” it growled, leaning in close as Rhys gasped for air. It stood over him, caging him against the wall, illuminated by a lamppost looking horrific. Once human, it’s body bulged out in enormous muscles and patched fur and scales. Its face elongated to accommodate large fangs that dripped onto Rhys’ shoulder as he leaned in. It stood on two bestial legs, large claws digging into the earth, legs strong and thick, spiked tail swishing angrily. Its enormous hand pinned Rhys to the brick while the other rested next to his head. It hummed as all five eyes looked him over. “Oooh, but you are a cute one. Very pretty.”

Rhys wheezed, the air slowly coming back to him. “Fuck… Off…”

The monster clicked his tongue. “Language, cupcake.” It leaned in and sniffed over Rhys, its nose probing into his neck. A large, heavy tongue made a slow pass up his neck and curved under his chin. “Tasty too,” it mused.

Rhys grabbed the handle of his silver plated knife and thrust it into the back of the monster’s shoulder. It tensed, hissing and growling, its head grinding into Rhys’ shoulders, threatening to bite. A smirk played on Rhys’ lips, but for only a second when a shudder and a soft moan rolled from the monster.

“Awe, pumpkin,” it rasped deeply. “I didn’t know you were such a flirt!”

“What?” Rhys frowned. He pulled the knife out, making the monster moan loudly in a very lewd manner, and plunged it this time into the ribs.

The creature moaned again, pressing into Rhys, its hips jutting forward. Rhys gasped, what he could only assume was the monster’s erection, pressed roughly into him. Its breath was heavy and hot on Rhys’ skin as he drove the knife in over and over, unbelieving that it wasn’t hurting the monster one bit, but arousing it. The monster humped against Rhys, losing focus, yet his grip tightened.

“Keep doing it, sweetheart, this feels amazing!” it breathed. Rhys pulled away immediately, grimacing. The creature gripped the wrist that held the knife and pinned it roughly to the brickwall. “That’s very rude, flirting hot and heavy only to stop completely? Do they not teach you manners at Monster Hunting School?”

Rhys struggled, glaring. “I’m not here to pleasure you!”

The monster laughed and licked him again. “Perhaps not at first, but I can  _ taste it _ now. I think we’ll go somewhere more… private.”

“What!? No!” Rhys tried to struggle, but it was no use. The monster had him thrown over its shoulder and was walking to who knew where.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
